The Bet
by The Cloud's Essence
Summary: No one could quite tell what exactly Viper was, so a betting pool formed.


(A/N) I've always loved Viper, and like to assume Viper/ Mammon is a female. This story just sort of happened when I started thinking about Viper's love of money. I know it's short, but please let me know what you think. ^^

* * *

The Bet

* * *

No one could quite figure out what Viper was. Viper was a female.

Viper had assumed that her gender was obvious, but somehow it wasn't. Idiots, all of them.

It made Viper irritated at times, but then she would remember the topic of her gender only disturbed her process of counting money.

The rest of the Arcobaleno would often try to figure out in a fruitless attempt at being secretive. Viper really didn't appreciate both the men and women going through her drawers or trying to peek at her in the shower.

Being an illusionist was handy at these times.

Those far too polite or cool to attempt such escapades settled for trying to fight Viper in hopes her cloak would stick in just the right way to tell what parts she had. Or maybe getting her too talk enough so they could tell by her voice.

There were also the attempts to take her hood off or have a gust of wind raise her cloak.

One of Viper's favorite attempts was when Verde stormed off after he wasn't able to find out by observing her throughout the day.

Verde even tried to get her to go to the bathroom that were labeled male or female to see what her choice would be. The end result was him being strangled illusionary math equations.

It was fun.

Reborn came up to her one day, and had publicly declared to her that he would win the game. Viper had let a rare chuckle out, and walked out of the room all to pleased with the hit man's gaping at her reaction.

Sometimes she would tease them and give the house hints or misleads.

She would tauntingly swing her hips when she would walk at times, pleased with the men purposely diverting their eyes.

Other times, she would lower her voice in a smooth fashion. The two woman would blush various shades when her voice became deep, entranced.

Their reactions were amusing, and almost made the game worth it.

Except for the constant shower peeping. Verde and Skull had given up on those, scared of being scarred for life... again.

But Colonello was a dumb ass who withstood Lal's torture everyday. Viper made sure to make him fear centipedes in case Lal ever brought her's out.

Today, the game had taken a sudden turn.

The others had started a betting pool.

There were one bet, with two categories that both had to be right for the money: who would find out Viper's secret and what Viper's gender is.

The money that was already on the table was crying out for Viper.

It was torture seeing it taunting her every time she passed by.

Each respective bettor had voted for themselves as the winner, of course. But it was surprising on the results of the second betting.

Lal, Luce, Reborn, and Verde had voted male.

Skull, Fon, and Colonello decided female.

The money steadily rose each day, as well of the attempts. They were starting to piss Viper from the constant raiding of her room, harsh tugs of her clothes, and some even attempted to feel her up!

Viper had to go to a hotel far away to even take showers or change.

It was absurd.

When Colonello had found the hotel she went to Viper had enough.

She marched straight into the kitchen placed her own money in front of the shocked bettors, and ended everything.

"I'm entering the bet."

The others froze. Some out of excitement, and others realizing they just lost a lot of money.

"$1,000,000,000 for me to reveal my gender. The same amount is placed for the second bet." She smirked; it really didn't matter how much money she put on the table.

The others leaned in, but Viper didn't speak. She wanted to tease them for a bit.

Reborn got irritated and snapped, "Just tell us you're a male already."

_Reborn_... .Viper felt her mood go south.

Colonello yelled at Reborn with pink on his cheeks, "Shut up Reborn, Viper has to be female, kora!"

_Funny how the biggest idiots are right._

"My, my," Verde shook his head exasperatedly, "I hate to agree with Reborn, but all my observations lean towards Viper being a male."

_Heh, the biggest idiot of them all is the supposed 'genius'._

Lal began slapping Colonello, "I obviously haven't trained you well enough if you can't distinguish a man from a woman!"

One of Viper's hidden eyes twitched, _Hypocrite._

"Lal, Colonello must have his reasons for deluding himself with fantasies." Luce tried to sooth the other woman.

Viper could almost feel the those words crash against her ears.

Fon spoke, "Now Luce, it is rude to suggest a lady is not one."

Viper straightened her back, regaining her composure._ The hippie actually said something that doesn't make me want to give him nightmares._

"The Great Skull-sama says Viper is a girl, so Viper is!" Skull exclaimed.

Viper resisted the urge to smack him since he had _some_ brains.

Instead, she smirked and pulled the cash towards her.

The room went silent when Viper opened her mouth.

"Idiots. I'm female."

Chaos broke out, but it didn't matter.

Viper nearly skipped off to count her new money.


End file.
